


The Day The Work Is Done

by originofabsolution



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, barlowen - Freeform, donage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: ‘Hello’ I hear a voice whisper. I look behind me, assuming there is someone there. But I see that there is no one there. I must be hearing things. I shrug and continue playing the piano solo piece of the song.‘I know you can hear me.’ -X men inspired thing/Mutants AU, where TT all have supernatural abilities.(Set in the modern day but they all are the ages around the 'Take That & Party' album)





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Gary POV**

Few people know of my abilities, unlike several mutants I have encountered or heard about. Many of them are foolish and take advantage of their abilities, showing off. But that only ruins our reputation further because the situation always goes bad and they fuck up. Accidentally killing people, hurting them, blowing up buildings. All that. Which really doesn’t give us a good name.

My abilities are all within my mind, so I can conceal them. Whereas other mutants who have physical differences, are less fortunate in that way. 

I am very mature for my age, which is 18. Most humans my age are flunking their exams and studies, whilst making use of the practices that are now legal for my age. I, however am acing my exams and studies, whilst spending all my free time playing music at a small bar. It’s quiet there with no violence and everyone appreciates me. Because I do my job, and I do it well, also because they assume I am human. 

 

It’s Friday evening, and I have just finished my studies for the day. So I head down to the bar, and take my seat at the lovely grand piano, (which I wish I could take home with me.) Then I introduce myself, the regulars smiling happily at seeing me here again, before playing whatever song has been requested.

Whilst I sit on the stool, gazing out over the faces and creeping into the minds of those who possess them. I can multitask well, out of practice. So I can sing the song perfectly, play the piano at the same time, as well as finding out what my audience thinks of my performance. 

Usually, the spectators aren’t thinking about what i’m performing, they are too caught up in their conversations with others. 

Their thoughts are always so boring, one judging another’s opinion, the other wishing they could be doing something else, another thinking about his wife back home and his wreck of a marriage. Dull, is all I can say. Then again, am I doing anything more exciting in my life? Nope. And that’s the way I like it.

 

_ ‘Hello’  _ I hear a voice whisper. I look behind me, assuming there is someone there. But I see that there is no one there. I must be hearing things. I shrug and continue playing the piano solo piece of the song.

_ ‘I know you can hear me.’  _ The voice says again. It’s a man’s voice, not very manly though, and it has a Mancunian accent. I’m not schizophrenic, I’m sure. 

_ ‘C’mon, talk to me.’  _ It says. I decide to ignore it and finish the song. Before leaving the piano and getting a glass of juice from the bar. I make my way to my usual seat, the booth in the corner, which is always empty. But before I sit down, I notice in the dim light that there is a man sitting in my usual spot. So I huff and take a seat somewhere else.

_ ‘Why’d you go so soon?’  _ The voice says, loud and clear. Is this what it feels like when I control people’s minds?

_ ‘It is.’  _ the voice tells me. So someone is interfering with my thoughts and talking through them. Another mutant?

_ ‘Right again. You’re good at this. What’s your ability then?’  _ It asks. I decide to talk back, now that I know what’s going on.

‘ _ Mind control and mind reading. Also I can create a force field, but that one’s a little shabby. _ _ ’  _ I reply.

_ ‘Intriguing.’  _ the man says. 

_ ‘ _ _ What are your abilities? And where are you? _ _ ’  _ I ask, looking around the room, guessing that he can only communicate with me if I am in his sight. I wait for a reply, but there is nothing. I can’t feel his presence in my mind anymore either.

I continue waiting, for a good 30 minutes, sipping my juice. Eager to find out about this fellow mutant. It’s not often I come across one that is pretty civilised.

There is still no reply, so I finish my drink and leave the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason POV**

I enjoy using my abilities, a little too much. Too many mutants see their abilities as a curse, I however see them as a gift. What more could someone ask for than to have superpowers and be totally different to the humans. I’ve intercepted many human’s thoughts, and some wish they could be like us.

To be honest, I was expecting the pianist in the bar to fear the voice in his head and become paranoid like the rest of them. But after he realised what I was doing, he almost seemed intrigued.

So once he leaves the bar, I decide to follow him. But not by hiding behind walls and creeping behind him, no. You see, I can shapeshift, another of my abilities. I can shapeshift into any person or animal or even an object. Therefore, once I am in the alley beside the bar, I shift into a cat. Then follow him that way.

He stops outside a house and goes into it. I sit outside his house for a couple of minutes, reading his mind as he walks through the house, this assists me in mapping out where I will teleport to in a moment. Yes, that is another of my abilities, it’s very helpful, no need to travel on a plane to Australia.

As the pianist lays in his bed, reading a book on his phone, I decide to teleport. Ending up in the centre of his room, at the end of the bed. He can’t see me yet, as I am still a cat. So I shift to someone, who he may recognise: Elton John.

Immediately, he looks up from his phone and gawps. But then his expression falls before he speaks.

“I’m seeing things again.” he sighs. Before throwing his phone at me, probably hoping that it will go right through me and I will disappear. But I reach my hand out and catch it.

“You’ll break this if you aren’t careful.” I say, chucking the phone back at him. His expression changes into one of fear, surprise and confusion.

 _‘Hello again.’_ I greet as I quickly jump into his thoughts.

“So it’s you. The guy from the bar.” He nods, waiting a second before continuing. “You’re not really Elton John, are you?” He asks, already sure of the answer.

 _‘No.’_ I reply, before shifting again into Captain Kirk from Star Trek.

 _‘_ _That’s an amazing ability you have there._ _’_ He replies, thinking only thoughts of wonder. Which makes me happy, it’s nice when people don’t freak out. Though it is very funny when they do.

_‘Thank you, it is. In answer to your question earlier, my abilities are: telepathy, shapeshifting and teleportation.’_

_‘_ _An impressive set. So why are you here?’_

_‘I was bored and found you are a mutant. Then I followed you and that’s about it.’_

_‘Okay. If I may ask, what’s your name and what do you actually look like?’_

_‘My name’s Jason. You could have just read my mind and figured that out, like you are doing right now, but looking at my past.’_

_‘Like you aren’t doing the same.’_ he smirks _‘Anyway, hi Jason, I’m Gary.’_ he smiles at me happily. I smile back and shift into my natural form.

 _‘Nice coat.’_ Is the first thing he says, stifling a laugh. I don’t know what he finds so funny, it’s just a black trench coat. On top of a shirt, with skinny jeans.

 _‘So, now that we know each other’s life story, and yours was very interesting by the way. I was thinking of something we could do this weekend. If you’re up for it.’_ I say, expecting him to not want to. Because let’s face it, we only just met, though we know more about each other than probably any other human being.

 _‘What do you have in mind?’_ He asks.

 _‘Well, I didn’t realise there was any nice mutants left in Manchester. So, I’m thinking how about we spend the weekend tryin’ to find some others? It must be lonely, being misunderstood amongst humans all the time.’_ I explain my ideas. It is true, being a mutant alone in a world of humans is very lonely.

 _‘Sounds good. Do you wanna come back here in the morning, then we can go try find some more.’_ he suggest.

 _‘Would you mind if I sleep on your floor tonight? All I need is a pillow. I will sleep on it as a cat.’_ I ask, hoping that he will let me stay.

 _‘Your family kicked you out for being different.’_ he states, not answering my question.

 _‘Yeah, they didn’t approve of my abilities. So can I sleep here?’_ I ask again.

 _‘You poor guy, of course you can stay here.’_ he chucks me a pillow from his bed. I look at him thankfully. _‘If you don’t murder me of anything during the night, I may consider letting you stay here for good. As a family pet. Hahaha’_

_‘Haha, very funny. But seriously, thank you so much. Goodnight Gary.’_

_‘Night Jay.’_

And just like that, I managed to make the closest thing to a good friend for the first time in my life… within 15 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gary POV**

It’s Saturday and it’s lunchtime. I’ve been accompanied by Jason all morning. Because of his telepathy and my mind reading, it feels like i’ve known him all my life, because well he knows everything that's happened in my life.

We stroll around the streets of Manchester, jumping into people’s minds, hoping to find someone else like us. There has been no luck so far, so we stop in a nearby cafe for lunch. 

I read Jay’s mind to see what he wants.

_‘A salad, really?’_ I think.

_ ‘Yeah, now go order. It looks like the sales guy is eager to talk to you.’  _ Jay replies with a sly smile, as he crosses the room to sit by a table.

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _ I ask, jumping into the short sales guy’s thoughts. Which are not about me.

_ ‘He had his eyes glued to you until that customer got in the way. He thought you look fit. *laughs*’  _

_‘Piss off. He probably thought you look like a string bean.’_ I counter. Waiting patiently for the customer in front of me to move so that I can grab the attention of this sales guy and see whether Jay is telling the truth.

_ ‘Stop smilingggg. You’re gonna give it away.’  _ Jason whispers. I hate it when he whispers whilst in my head. It’s like when an actual person whispers in your ear, and it just makes me feel uncomfortable

So I tell him to ‘piss off’ again and he does. I now know how annoying it is when you can constantly feel someone rooting around your thoughts and feelings. It kinda makes me want to do it less, because surely the humans can feel my presence there too.

“Excuse me.” someone clears their throat. I look up and notice the customer in front of me is gone and the short sales guy is looking expectantly at me. “Hello! What can I get you?” He asks, shooting me a massive smile. Jesus, a smile like that could win any smile competition, and any girl probably.

“Err, a cheese sandwich, packet of cheese & onion crisps, slice of chocolate cake, a salad, a latte and a tea please.” I request, hoping that he won’t assume this is all for me, though ⅔ of it is.

“Okay! That will be £11.30.” he says happily. I hand him the money, returning his smile. “If you’d like to take a seat, I will bring everything over.” he motions to the tables in the room.

“Thank you.” I smile, before striding over to where Jason is sat. He has his eyes closed and he looks like he is in deep thought. I sit across from him. 

“There's something about that guy.” His eyes snap open. 

“Like what.” I ask, curiously. As I hadn't had a proper chance to look into the younger man at the counter’s mind. 

“He doesn't seem normal. Plus it's pretty difficult to read anything he thinks. Almost as if he has learnt from experience to shield his thoughts.” Jay explains. 

“Hold on.” I say and look over to the short smiling man, reading his mind easily. “Everything is clear for me. Try again.” I tell him. 

Jason focuses on him and seems to be getting frustrated. He tries for a minute and has no progress. 

“Nope nothing.” He sighs, annoyed. “How come I was able to read him so clearly earlier, when he was thinking about you?” He then asks. 

“Maybe he knows.” 

“Knows what?”  

“That I could read his mind and he wants me to read it. And somehow he has adapted to allow certain people to do so.” I suggest. It seems like a logical explanation. 

“Well there's only one way to find out.” Jay tells me. The small man approaches our table, with a tray in his hand, still smiling. 

“Here's your food.” He places the tray in the centre of the table. “And your drinks” he takes off the two cups, placing them in front of us. “If there's anything else you need just let me know. Enjoy!” He begins to walk away. But Jason grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Yes?” The smiley man looks slightly fearful. 

“When's your next break?” Jay asks. And I mentally face palm. 

“Er, in 5 minutes. Why?” 

“We were wondering whether you wanted to sit here, chat and eat with us.” I explain before Jase can continue. The small man looks over at me happily, probably glad that Jay isn't staring into his soul anymore. 

“That sounds great. I will be back in a couple of minutes.” He skips back to the counter. I look over at the tall man disapprovingly, who just shrugs his shoulders. 

“I tried.” He says simply. Not looking too bothered. 

“Tell you what, next time you go to pick someone up at the club, invite me, I want to see how well it goes.” I giggle, before taking a bite of my sandwich. 

“It always goes well. Because I know what to say. But I couldn't tell nothing about him, so I had no idea what to do.” He explains, sipping his tea. 

“And that, is how the rest of humanity live. In a cycle of paranoia and judgement.” I say dramatically. 

“Thank God we don't have to worry about all that. I'd probably be living in a cardboard box all my life if that happened to me every day.”

“Amen to that.” I mumble. 

“Amen to me living in a cardboard box?” He asks, confused. 

“Eh I don't know. Well now you live on a pillow, in my house, so that's something to be thankful for. Right?”

“You're letting me stay for good?” He asks, genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah. Just as long as you don't ruin my life in any way. It was perfect the way it was before. So I don't want you screwing it up.” I laugh. 

“I will try my best.” He smiles, amused. 

_ ‘Ooo look he’s coming over here, i’ll be back.’  _ he quickly tells me before disappearing, teleporting somewhere. I shake my head and sigh, I’ve told him so many times this morning that it’s dangerous to use powers in a public place

“Hi, I’m back.” the smiley man returns, sitting where Jay was. “Where’s your friend?” 

“Went to the toilet.” I reply, studying his face. “What is your name?” I ask, wanting to be polite, rather than jump into his mind and steal everything.

“I’m Mark, what about you?”

“Gary. I was wondering, what is your opinion on mutants?” I ask, hoping that he is one and that he will tell me that.

“Er, I quite like them. I believe that they aren’t all bad.” Mark smiles. Whilst I am lost in my thoughts, I don’t realise the old lady. Who slides into the seat next to Mark. He looks at me with a confused expression and I return the look.

“I’m back.” She says and I can’t help stifling a laugh then sighing.

_ ‘For fucks sake Jay’ _ I say to him, only getting amused laughter in reply. Poor Mark doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Hold my hands.” Jason tells us, placing a hand in front of both of us. I send him a disapproving glare, but take his hand anyway. Then I place my hand in front of Mark, who warily takes both of our hands. When our hands touch all of the muscles in my body become calm and soothed.

_ ‘Do you feel that?’ _ Jay asks me, also getting the same reaction from touching him. 

_‘Yeah, He’s definitely a mutant, now take us somewhere.’_ I reply quickly, shooting a look over to the short man who is looking at us both with another confused expression.

Jay looks around, to make sure no one is looking at us, before teleporting the 3 of us. In under a second we end up in my bedroom.

“What the…” Mark gawps.

“We’re like you Mark.” Jason tells him with an accepting smile.

“How do you know my name? You weren’t there when I told Gary.” Mark asks, surprised.

“Magic.” the taller man replies, shifting into a cat and sitting on his pillow. 

“It’s not magic. We are mutants like you, I have the ability to control and read minds as well as create force fields.” I explain “The reason we wanted to talk to you is because we thought you have abilities. And y’know, you might want a friend or two to show off to.” I add. Mark nods and sits on my bed.

“I can do a couple of things. Do you want me to show you?” he asks. I nod, intrigued to see what he can do. He stands up and walks up to the wall, he puts his hands on it and begins to climb the wall. Once he has reached the top of the wall he climbs around on the ceiling. Then he drops back down to the floor and begins running around in circles. At first I am confused, but then he begins to pick up speed and soon he is merely a single colour because he is running so fast. 

“Can I hit you?” He asks, when he stops running. I nod, assuming this will be another of his abilities. I really hope he doesn’t have super strength.

He punches me really powerfully in the face, not powerfully enough to have super strength. I touch my face and my cheekbone is in immense pain. Mark bats my hand away and places his own hand on my face. Almost instantly the pain is completely gone. I have never encountered someone with healing powers before.

“That was brilliant.” I tell him, with a pure expression of amazement.

 

We sit on my bed and merge into interesting conversation. We talk for hours, about what we have encountered in our lives. I keep thinking  _ why not read his mind, it’s easier that way.  _ But it just feels wrong to do that to him. I’m not sure why.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason POV

Gary and Mark are getting on better than I expected. They have been talking to each other for 3 hours, also they seem to have forgotten that I am here too. The weird thing is that Gary isn’t reading Mark’s thoughts, even though the short man has given him access to his mind. I know just by the way they look at each other, that they have a thing for each other. If I were into someone and thought they were into me too, I would definitely read their thoughts to see if i’m doing the right thing. 

I’d like to go out in a couple of hours, to try find another person like us. Who will hopefully talk to me the way Mark does with Gary.

I attempt to get Gary to talk to me, but he keeps ignoring me. He is too interested in what Mark’s saying. So, I shift into Lieutenant Uhura from Star Trek. I know he had a crush on her when he was younger and he still does (but he keeps it a very well hidden secret.)

I start walking around the room, and within seconds I can feel his gaze on me. I can’t help laughing at how quickly my plan worked.

“Jay. No.” He sighs, covering his face with his hands, embarrassed.

“What?” I ask in the lady’s voice, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“You are confusing me and ruining my childhood.” he tells me.

“Why are you confused?” Mark wonders. 

_ ‘HAHAHAHA You’re gonna have to tell him!’  _

“Erm, I had a crush on Uhura from Star Trek. And I kinda still do. So knowing Jay is her is confusing me and making me uncomfortable.” He explains looking slightly ashamed. 

“She is pretty hot to be honest. Not your version though.” Mark laughs at me. 

“Fine, how about this one.” I say before shifting into a doppelgänger of Gary. I then do some stretches. “I'm well fit.” 

Mark laughs wholeheartedly whilst Gary still looks unimpressed. Though he does seem slightly amused. 

“I prefer the proper Gary.” Markie tells us, patting Gary’s arm affectionately. 

I notice that Gaz’s face tinges red and that his thoughts are racing. 

_ ‘I hate you’ _ Gary says to me. 

_ ‘You fancy him don’t you?’  _ I ask, already knowing the answer.

“Are you two talking to each other?” Mark asks, looking from me to Gary. “You both go completely silent and your expressions change for no reason.” He explains.

“Yeah we are. Didn’t realise it was that obvious.” Gary looks concerned for some reason.

“Can I try?” Mark asks, looking at me hopefully. I attempt to access his mind again, but I can’t.

“I can’t, you won’t let me.” I tell him. “Gary can access your mind, but I can’t.”

“I don’t know why.” Mark looks confused. So he hasn’t created a barrier knowingly, how weird.

 

“It’s like 8 now. Can we go find me a friend now?” I ask the two, changing the subject, offering them both my hands. They nod and grab onto my hands. I take them to the centre of town, where we begin to stroll around. We look in pub windows, club windows, go into a couple of clubs. Finding no one like us, so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark’s POV**

It’s crazy, genuinely crazy how these two strangers have understood and been so friendly with me in the short time span. I don’t like to open up to people, at all. But considering they’re like me, it seems like the right opportunity to let someone get to know me. 

I notice Gary smiling at me, as we walk side by side on the pavement beside the road. He’s cute.

“Why’re you smiling?” I ask him, grinning a little myself. He nudges me and nods in Jay’s direction. The older man paces quickly ahead of us, heading straight towards a lamppost, which he suddenly teleports on top of. 

“What can you see, batman?” Gary shouts up at him with a jokey laugh.

“NANANANANANANANA BATMAN” Gary and me sing, standing below the lamppost. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to think.” Jason shouts down to us, before continuing to look around at what he can see.

“Hey Gaz, watch this.” I smirk, after thinking over something funny to annoy the older man. Gary nods with a similar smirk and takes a couple of steps away from the lamppost. 

I take a deep breath and lightly jog around the lamppost, slowing picking up speed. My hair blows back by the force of the wind against me. Quite quickly I get to a speed where the lamppost begins to sway. I smile to myself and push myself a little further before slowing down and stopping. Even as I stop, the lamppost still wobbles and I realise that it is about to fall over.

Gary grabs my arm and pulls me out of the way, into an alley so we are not noticed at the scene of it toppling over. We both stifle a laugh as we watch Jason keep a hold of the lamppost as it falls. I look up at Gary with my biggest smile, he returns it and I can make out a faint blush on his cheeks as his eyes flick down to my smiling lips. I feel my cheeks heat up as well and lean in a lil. 

But suddenly there is a big smash of the lamppost hitting the floor, and there is a 6 foot guy towering over both of us. 

I squeal in fear and trip over my own feet, landing on the floor.

“What the fuck Jason?!” I hear Gary exclaim, he immediately is by my side and helps me back onto my feet.

“I wasn’t gonna get crushed by the lamppost. What did you expect me to do!” Jason exclaims back with a harsh expression. 

“Well maybe next time watch where you’re bloody teleporting!” Gary huffs, patting down my jacket to get the dirt off of it.

“It’s okay guys. Chill.” I put a hand on both their shoulders to calm them down, my healing powers having a barely noticeable soothing effect on them.

“Sorry Markie.” Jason ruffles my hair before holding onto both mine and Gary’s arms. He teleports us across the street from a building decorated with very flashy pink lights. Gary looks over at him with an unamused expression.

“Really Jay, really?” He shakes his head disapprovingly, but now with a slightly joking tone.

“I feel there’s potential here.” Jay smirks a both of us. I’m a little lost so I look for Gary for explanation. 

“This is the eighth gay bar we’ve been to today.” Gary now laughs, but still shakes his head. “If you don’t mind, we’ll be heading back to my house. You can continue your search alone if you’re going in there. I’ve had my ass grabbed too many times for one day.” He smiles and slaps Jason on the back. 

“Fineee, I’ll take you back.” Jason giggles and holds our arms again, taking us back to Gary’s house. “I might be back later.” He smiles hopefully.

“Hoping you’ll get lucky, ooo that’s a bit of a stretch.” I smirk jokingly at him. 

“Watch it little man.” Jason smirks back, pulling me into a hug. “You may get lucky yourself.” He whispers in my ear before breaking the hug, waving to Gary, and disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Howard POV**

I’ve been working at this place for several years now, (thanks to my advisor/manager, I am thankful for his help but I hate him with all my guts.) I dance, pose and get paid good money. Not much else to it. 

At first I cringed at the atmosphere and idea of the whole place, see, my job is a dancer at one of the biggest gay clubs in the city. I don’t mind all the guys staring at me now, I’ve got used to it, but at first it was a little exposing. 

I didn’t want this job by the way. I wanted to be a DJ. But life seemed to have other plans. 

I was born a mutant. When I was merely 5 years old, I managed to pull a door off its hinges and smash it in anger. It was then that they told my mother I couldn’t be around other children (in case I find the motivation to snap them in two.) So, once I was old enough I was shipped off to military school. Where they taught me to control my strength and use weaponry. Which I immediately found I had an amazing talent using. I can pick up any weapon and be a master wielding it within seconds. 

So after around 11 years of military school, things went tits up again. I accidentally killed one of my officers, no more to be said. I went to prison for a couple of years, was released and found myself jobless. Which is when Nigel found me, he said I had beauty that no other man of my stature could match. And he offered me a modelling job, which in a year or so led to my current job. The guys at the club also tell me that I have an unnatural beauty about me, though I never really understood why. But I guess it could be another mutation? Even though it's considerably different to the two I already possess. 

 

It's a relatively busy Saturday night, there are the regular visitors, who a majority are overworked businessmen enjoying a night out without the wife. (Which I don’t approve of at all.) There is also small groups of stereotypical gay guys, who have great personalities and genuinely nice people. But then there are the guys who are just here to take the piss and try to ruin the night for everyone. Somehow, some of them manage to get backstage and into our dressing rooms, which has always freaked me out. Though usually, due to my superior strength, I literally pick them up and chuck them out of the building… it’s a simple solution.

Currently I am wearing the usual tight leather gear which I’m always given. To be honest, it’s not comfortable, it’s not meant to be. I’d rather wear the pink frilly dress and fluffy scarves some of the other guys are given to wear, even though people are constantly trying to get the dress off of the guy. It’s a small price to pay for the paycheck at the end of the night.

“Hey mate, it’s my turn now.” one of my fellow performers taps me on the shoulder from where I stand, posing on the stage. I nod to him, slapping him on the shoulder and sending some flying kisses to the small crowd.

I then trot down the stairs to the backstage area, breathing a sigh of relief. I remove my showy clothes and put on my normal clothes, which don’t make me look like a stripper. 

Usually I don't stick around after I've finished for the day. But I decide that I need a drink, to celebrate another week without letting my abilities get out of control. And being a performer here, I get all the drinks free. How brilliant is that!

So I grab myself a drink and stroll over to a table near the back of the room, not wanting to get too close to anyone who could recognise me and attempt to chat me up. 

“Mind if I sit here?” A man suddenly turns up beside me, standing next to the table. How did I not notice him there before? I take a quick glance at his face, immediately noticing his unreal blue eyes and sharp features. 

“Y-yeah. That's fine.” I accidentally stutter. He sits opposite me and stares constantly. Making me feel a little uncomfortable. 

_ You're very handsome, by the way.  _ I hear a voice in my head, almost exactly the same as the man across the table’s. 

_ Thank you. You're not too bad yourself.  _ I reply, already knowing what is going on. I smirk at him, as his expression turns quite impressed at my immediate response. 

“What's your name?” I ask the stunning man. Resting my arms on the table, one hand clasped around my drink. 

“Jason. And you're Howard.” He tells me. I smile knowingly at how he has figured that out. 

“Well, Jason, you seem to be quite a character.” I pause “Showing off like that.”

“Don't act like you don't want to do the same.” He chuckles, as I think about my abilities. 

“Can I try something?” I ask, feeling like I suddenly have the ability to do things that I couldn't before. 

_ Go on.  _

I focus on his voice in my head then respond, but not saying anything. Somehow, I manage to access his thoughts and memories. Instantly flipping through them all and knowing everything about him. 

“Seems you're quite the character also.” He says in surprise, once I have returned. “You're not a telepath or mind reader but you managed to do exactly that.” He begins to try work it all out. 

“I honestly have no idea how. Your presence just made me feel like I could do that.” I explain. 

“Try it on another person.” He suggests. 

“Won't work. I had to focus on your voice on my head.”

“Intriguing.” He puts his hand on mine and before I have a chance to react or think about it, I am standing alongside him, in a bedroom. With two shorter guys sitting on the bed. 

“Gary and Mark, right?” I ask him. Remembering one of his recent memories about the three of them, all mutants, becoming friends. 

“Yep.” He replies. 

“Telepath?” Gary asks. 

“Nope” Jay replies. 

“Mind reader??” 

“Nope” Jason says, jumping onto the bed. He motions for me to come sit with them. Gary stares at me with an extremely confused expression. All of them then merge into silence, Gary and Jay’s expressions change after several seconds.

“You know, it would be nice if you have a conversation  _ with  _ us.” Mark huffs, snapping them both out of it.

“Sorry mate.” Gary pats Mark on the shoulder. “We were just saying that whatever is stopping Jay from accessing your thoughts, is the same with me accessing Howards. And we were trying to figure out why.” he then explains their telepathic conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**3rd Person**

The four of them put forward ideas and eventually just end up joking around. Mainly because, with the assistance of Jay’s telepathy and Gary’s mind reading they know everything about each other. So the blossoming friendships are already made, which would usually take years to get to this level of understanding.

Mark and Gary begin to veer off, talking amongst the two of them about various sci-fi and fantasy movies.

So Jason and Howard slide onto the floor and chat, just the two of them. But telepathically, unlike their two friends, who are fangirling as loud as possible.

 _Why are they so damn loud?_ Jay asks Howard, sighing.

 _Have you never witnessed tumblr? That's where they belong._ Howard pauses _is there another room here? Like a guest room._

 _I'm not sure. I've been sleeping on that pillow there._ Jay tells him, motioning to the small pillow thrown on the floor. Howard's expression turns slightly confused, even though he knows the other man is a shapeshifter.

Jason smirks at his chance to show off again, quickly shifting into the cat and perching on the pillow.

 _I'm adorable like this ey?_ Jason laughs, lying down as the cat and rolling over.

 _You're more adorable as the real you._ Howard says softly, as if Jase wasn't meant to hear it.

 _So that's why you wanted the spare room._ Jay giggles and shifts back to his usual self.  

 _I wouldn't mind it._ Howard smirks at Jason as he shuffles a little closer.

“Hey Gaz, have you got a spare room?” Jay ask aloud.

“Yeh, why?”

“Howard needs somewhere to sleep.” He explains truthfully.

“You can go in there if you want, no one goes in there. But you'll have to be quiet, my parents don't know I have 3 other guys living here.” Gary explains.

“Can I stay here?” Mark asks “I like it here, a lot.” He smiles hopefully.

“Of course.” Gaz ruffles his hair.

 _You love himmm._ Jason intercepts his thoughts.

 _Shut up or I'll out you to Howard._ Gary shoots back.

“Can someone show me the spare room?” Howard asks, not knowing where to go.

“I will.” Jason says a little too quickly, making Howard smile again.

“I thought you said you didn't know where it is?” Howard asks.

“Telepathy my friend.” Jay smirks and grabs Howard's hand, pulling him onto his feet. “See yah later Markie, Gaz.” He opens the door.

“You not going to sleep on your pillow?” Gary asks, a little surprised.

Jase shakes his head and leaves the room. Howard soon follows, after saying goodnight to Mark and Gary.

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations in italics are telepathic conversations.


End file.
